


A Study Of Peter Parker- By His Advanced Academics Class

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [21]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Identity Reveal, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Miles Morales is a Little Shit, Peter Parker Has Issues, Students, Teacher Peter Parker, These kids know too much, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, mischievous kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Going into class, the last thing any of the kids expected to see was Mr. Parker lying down on the roof of their class in a Spider-Man costume. But it happened, so what are you gonna do?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Peter Parker (Mentioned), Cassie Lang & Ned Leeds & Miles Morales, Cindy Moon & Michelle Jones, Kitty Pryde & Cassie Lang, Matt Murdock & Carol Danvers & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Matt Murdock & Jennifer Walters, Michelle Jones & Matt Murdock, Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker & His Students
Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	A Study Of Peter Parker- By His Advanced Academics Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students learn about Mr. Parker's 'other' job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here comes a new story!  
> This is gonna be a pretty fun one with Peter's school students, and I'll say now: it's gonna get CRAZY.  
> I'll say right now though, reading my other stories 'A Day In The Life' and 'Science Fair', will help give you an idea of how I've made the kids for this series. And Spidey isn't really super important in this either, he's more a plot point for the story for now. He'll show up again though, maybe in a bigger role.  
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the first chapter :)

**Midtown High...**

Going into class, the last thing any of the kids expected to see was Mr. Parker lying downon the _roof_ of their class in a _Spider-Man_ costume. But it happened, so what are you gonna do?

"Holy shit", Jason murmured to his friends, "Our teacher is Spider-Man."

"This is _insane_ ", Betty whisper screeched back, waving her hands in the air. Cindy frantically nodded at that. Michelle claimed everyone's attention when she scoffed.

"I mean, it was kind of obvious", she said, flicking a thumb up at their probably unconscious, not asleep teacher, "He comes here everyday looking like he just went through the plot of fight club, always has visible bruises and is jumpy as." After a few moments of thought everyone agreed to that, except for three, who Michelle decided to single out. "Hey, why are you guys acting sketchy?"

Miles, Cassie and Kitty jumped half way through the air at that, suddenly acting insane.

"We're not sketchy", Miles stuttered out.

"Totally normal here", Kitty added with a salute.

"We definitely didn't know", Cassie fumbled out with a flinch once she realised what she said. Michelle just crossed her arms.

"You guys so knew."

" _No_ ", Miles stated in an odd way. Michelle lightly jabbed him in the shoulder.

"You did Miles, admit it."

"Never."

"I'll twist your arm."

Miles stepped back at that, taking the threat completely seriously. "Okay, we did know. But even that was kind of an accident."

Before MJ could interrogate any further, a demented screech was heard, followed by a loud _whumpf_ and a groan. The four looked back to see Mr. Parker painfully rolling around on the floor. Jason was holding one of those really long rulers and had a guilty look on his face. 

"Sorry sir."

"It's cool Jason. Hey why is everyone..."

Mr. Parker trailed off after saying that, looked down and completely _froze_.

"I can explain."

"Sir, you were on the roof. There is no explaining", Michelle pointed out. Their teacher sadly sighed. "Can't believe it took me so long to realise you were Spider--Man."

Mr. Parker regained his positive nature at that, perking up and exclaiming: "That's because I'm a boss at keeping secrets."

"Again sir, we found you on the roof in a Spider-Man costume", MJ said again. Mr. Parker frowned at her.

"That was an accident. And speaking of the Spider suit, I need to get out of this pronto. Peace out kiddies!"

And then he jumped out the friggin' window. Becuase of course.

**Downtown...**

After an incredibly awkward day at school, the kids decided to stay together and discuss the whole thing together. Comfortably seated in their collective favorite café (sophisticated children, yes?), they all broke.

"This is insane."

"Do we tell our parents Mr. Parker is Spider-Man?"

"Is like Mysterio gonna attack us now we know?"

"I'm freakin' out!"

"I'm on the verge of a panic attack guys."

Fortunately, this breakdown was easily stopped by Michelle, who had gone around and flicked everyone on the ear. With all their attention, she cleared her throat and started her rational thought process.

"Okay guys, now that we know Mr. Parker is you know you, we have to learn more about this whole thing _and_ Mr. Parker. Becuase now that we know, it means we could help out in some way." Seeing the thoughtful and excited expressions, she sighed and voiced what everyone was thinking. "Yes, we are the junior Spidey Protection Squad."

There were fist pumps and cheers all around, until Cindy asked: "But wouldn't he have like the Avengers and stuff?"

"That's more if he's on a mission with them or on a patrol with one of them", Miles informed, then gasped, knowing he'd said too much. Most of the other kids stared at him.

"Miles... what do you know?" Michelle pressured.

He took a gulp and then explained. "Well, I'm kinda... you know, Spi-Spider-Man as well. The newer one."

"You're Scarlet Spider?" Betty gasped.

"What, no! I'm Spider-Man. The black and red one."

"But that guy's _huge_ ", Cindy added. Miles shook his head.

"The other one!"

"Oh, you're the one on the teenager team", Jason figured out. There was a collective 'ooh' around the table.

"Us too", Cassie decided to inform, pointing between her and Kitty.

"Oh cool, which ones are you guys?" Cindy asked.

"Cassie's the Ant Man one and Kitty the phaser", MJ butt in, and upon seeing the odd looks said: "It's pretty obvious if you look. Domino masks make no sense to me. Why do you wear one Cass?"

"Because it looks cool", the girl in question huffed, crossing her arms.

"Do we know the other three then?" Betty asked.

"No", Miles explained, "Ms. Marvel goes to another school and Rogue and Nightcrawler can't exactly... do that."

Before anyone could say anything, Michelle cut in and said: "Alright. I mean, there's a reason, but sucks for them. Anyways, back to the 'our teacher is Spider-Man' discussion."

There was agreement, so the teen continued. "So as Miles said, apparently Mr. Parker doesn't always have the Avengers on standby, but who I think he would always have in the city are..." She made a motion with her hand that told the others to answer, but noone knew what to say. Michelle sighed and said: "I'll give you a hint. They're vigilantes."

Cindy beamed at the realisation and exclaimed: "Daredevil and his amazing friends! I can't believe I didn't think of them."

"I thought they were called the Defenders?" Jason asked. Cindy raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Well yeah, but Miss. Walters just calls them that."

"Who?" MJ asked.

"Miss. Walters", Cindy repeated, "She's the lady lawyer I intern for. She calls them that and it annoys Mr. Murdock- the guy lawyer I intern for- a stupid amount. I don't know why."

"Probably because he's Daredevil", Michelle muttered. Cindy gave her a funny look.

"Mr. Murdock is blind."

The other teen's eyes slightly widened at that and she sagged. "Nevermind then."

Suddenly, at the back of the line, Cassie slapped her hands on the table, making everyone jump. After an evil cackle at her jump scare, she said what was on her mind. "What if you went and asked Miss. Walters and Mr. Murdock about Spider-Man then. Maybe they know the Defenders and can give us some pointers for offering some help."

"Makes sense", MJ agreed. "So how do we get to the Avengers then?"

All of the teens shared curious glances at the others, until Miles let out a sad sigh. "I know a way guys. It just means letting Ned in on all this."

Oh. Oh no. He'd flip.

**Leeds Residence...**

"Mr. Parker is who?!" Ned screeched at his friends at once they were safely out of Mrs. Leeds' eavesdropping zone. Cassie, Jason and Miles shared a shrug.

"Yeah, he's Spider-Man Ned", Jason confirmed, "Surprised me too man."

Ned continued pacing around his room, the moving activating the horrifying motion activated monstrosities he'd created from spare parts. "I can't believe this dude. Miles, remember when we made that list about who Spider-Man was and Mr. Parker was third on that list?"

"Dude", Miles exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, "I _do_ remember that!"

"Who were you're first and second guesses?" Cassie asked. Both Ned and Miles looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Second was Bob the batista at 47th because he looks _exactly_ like what you think Spider-Man would look like. He even did acrobatics and stuff too! And our first guess was the dude Hawkeye", Miles told her.

"Why would you think Hawkeye was Spider-Man", Cassie asked, so done with that train of thought.

"A guy needs some hobbies", Ned simply replied. Everyone went into a dumbstruck silence for a minute or so before remembering the task at hand.

"Oh yeah Ned, we need you to abuse your Stark internship so we can talk to Iron Man", Cassie told him. The look Ned gave was not a nice one, his eyes weirdly bugged out at her.

"No way Cass", he shut down, "Even if I wanted, I literally could not get anywhere near _the_ Tony Stark."

"You couldn't and we couldn't", Jason agreed in a way, "But Miles could."

Ned gave an odd look, so Miles just spat out his secret. "Dude, I'm the junior red and black Spider-Man."

Ned just scoffed and crossed his arms. "Noone ever tells me anything." He paced around a little more before stopping and throwing his arms to the side. "Okay, but if this gets me kicked out you gotta sacrifice your guys' work hours to help me find a new internship."

The other three whined at that, but agreed nevertheless. Now they'd just call the others and get the ball rolling...


End file.
